Paul Rodriguez Jr.
Paul Rodriguez Jr. (Born December 31, 1984, in Tarzana, California, U.S.) is a Mexican-American professional skateboarder and actor. He is also referred to by the nickname P-Rod. His father is comedian Paul Rodriguez. Paul Rodriguez is stars as the main character in the film Street Dreams Signature Shoes *Nike SB Delta Force Zoom Air (June 2004) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez Zoom Air (February 2005 - December 2006) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez II Zoom Air (March 2007 - June 2009) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez II Zoom Air High (August 2008 - January 2009) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez III Zoom Air (August 2009) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez III Zoom Air (August 2009) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez 2.5 (February 2010) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez IIII (August 2010) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez V.Rod (January 2011) *Nike SB Paul Rodriguez Zoom 4 (February 2011) Career Achievements * 6th Place - Tampa Pro, Street - 2011 * Gold Medal - X Games, Street - 2009 * 2nd Place - Tampa Pro, Street - 2009 * Silver Medal - X Games, Street - 2008 * 1st Place - AST Dew Tour, Cleveland, Park - 2008 * 1st Place - Maloof Money Cup, Street - 2008 * 2nd Place - AST Dew Tour, Baltimore, Park - 2008 * 6th Place - Soul Bowl, Street - 2007 * 6th Place - X Games, Street - 2007 * 3rd Place - Tampa Pro, Street - 2007 * 3rd Place - Dew Action Sports Tour Orlando, Street - 2006 * 4th Place Overall Champion - Dew Action Sports Tour, Street - 2005 * Gold Medal - X Games, Street - 2005 * 1st Place - Goofy v.s. Regular - 2005 * 5th Place - Dew Action Sports Tour San Jose, Street - 2005 * 1st Place - Slam City Jam, Street - 2005 * 5th Place - Dew Action Sports Tour Portland, Street - 2005 * 3rd Place - Dew Action Sports Tour Louisville, Street - 2005 * Gold Medal - X Games, Street - 2004 * 1st Place - Goofy v.s. Regular - 2004 * Rookie of The Year - Transworld Reader Polls Award - 2003 * Bronze Medal - X Games, Street - 2003 * 1st Place - éS Game of S.K.A.T.E., - 2003 * 3rd Place - Slam City Jam, Street - 2002 * 5th Place - Tampa Pro, Street - 2002 Skateboarding * Nike SB - "Nothing But The Truth" * PROOF * Forecast * 411VM - "Day in the Life" * Girl Skateboards - "Yeah Right" * Transworld - "In Bloom" * Transworld - "Time To Shin Acting * Vicious Circle - 2007 * Street Dreams - 2009 * Grind - 2003 Acting career In 2002, Paul Rodriguez made his first appearance in The Brothers Garcia as "Cortez" in season 3, episode 1 "School Daze". In 2005, Paul Rodriguez starred in the movie Street Dreams. Written and produced by Rob Dyrdek. The movie was complete about a year and a half ago and was released July 12, 2009. In 2007, Paul appeared in an independent film called Vicious Circle. This film won Best Film during the New York International Latino Film Festival in 2008. Video games Paul has starred in a number of games including Tony Hawk's Underground, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Tony Hawk's Project 8 and Tony Hawk: Ride, Skate 1, 2 and 3 Category:Skateboader